


The Backroom

by MendezLightning



Series: Hart of Dicksie [3]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MendezLightning/pseuds/MendezLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George pays Wade a visit at the Rammer Jammer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backroom

George entered the Rammer Jammer with his heart pounding and his middle finger tapping against his legs. It had been six hours since Wade had ambushed him in his office and fingered and rimmed him until he jizzed all over one of his files, and George wanted more. Since then, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on his work – his mind kept wandering to the image of Wade kissing him, or licking his anus or shoving his finger up inside him and his dick was already hard as a rock. 

Waving and smiling as he always did, George nodded to the regulars in the bar; food and liquor sitting before them as they waved back. But George didn’t stand around longer than that; he was turning and walking in the opposite direction as soon as he greeted someone. He didn’t want to talk to someone, he wanted Wade. Sitting awkwardly at the bar, he looked around for him, but couldn’t see the muscular, rugged figure that he wanted. Instead, he got another barman who he wouldn’t do if his life depended upon it. 

He quietly ordered a beer and sat, waiting for Wade to appear, continuously drinking from the large glass. Only when he had entirely drained the cup did Wade waltz out of the backroom and spotted him sitting there. With a grin on his face and new swing in his hips, Wade walked up to him and leaned across the bar. ‘Why, Mr Tucker, if we keep meeting like this, some people might start to talk.’

‘Wade, have you got a minute?’ George tried to suppress the shaking in his voice as he spoke and looked down the collar of Wade’s vest. 

‘For you, I got a hundred,’ he smiled and started to walk back to the backroom, but not before opening the bar up to let George follow him. And George did follow him through the bar and into a dimly lit room, where crates of beer bottle and kegs sat in the pseudo-darkness. 

As soon the door closed behind him, George was slammed into it, the weight of Wade’s body pressing against him as Wade planted massive, wet kisses on his lips. George pulled him into him, finally getting what he had wanted the whole day after Wade had left him. He could feel Wade rubbing his crotch up and down on his own, and had to escape the kiss to let himself gasp and groan, as pleasure rushed upwards through him. 

‘I’ve been waiting for you all day,’ Wade smiled, pulling off his vest and letting his perfectly defined abs show. George couldn’t help but run his shaking hands over them, as Wade began to pull his shirt over his head. As the shirt was thrown away, Wade pulled him in for another kiss, whipping George’s belt off from his pants and grabbing his rock hard cock through his pants. George let another moan escape him and Wade smiled.

‘You’re gonna have to quieten down, people are only through there,’ he said, as he locked the backroom door. His hands slipped into George’s pants and grasped and squeezed George’s big, tight ass cheeks. Wade then decided that it was time for what he had wanted all along. He grabbed George and turned him around, pushing him against the door, and began to kneel, licking his way down his tanned back. As he got to the bottom of the man’s spine, he pulled down his pants and underwear simultaneously and tickled his ass crack with his tongue. 

Then George was stepping out of his pants, his hard dick popping out and slapping against the locked door, as Wade tongued his anus, pushing his round buttocks out of his face. George didn’t care that he let out a long, high-pitched moan as Wade’s tongue kept stroking and licking his ass. Then Wade took out a small bottle from his pocket, smiling menacingly as he did so. Coating a finger in the lubricant, he didn’t wait for George’s consent, as he slowly, but surely pushed his slicked finger inside of George’s tight, warm asshole. 

He groaned again as he felt the same, wet, strange sensation he had done before, as Wade moved his finger around inside him, coating his insides with lube. Then he hooked his finger, and George’s legs almost buckled as pleasure flooded through him, his eyes rolling back in his head and he inhaled a ragged breath. Pulling his fingers out, Wade covered two fingers in lube and gently pushed them into George’s tiny, tiny hole, and he felt the skin stretch around them as he made tiny circles with his fingers, covering George’s ass with lubricant. He hooked his fingers again and George bit his lip and grabbed his cock as the pleasure erupted in his again; he slowly started to jack off, and he felt the pleasure stay longer, as he felt himself almost cum. 

But Wade’s hand was there, pulling his own hand off his dick. ‘Not yet, buddy. I need to get me some first,’ he purred, before licking George’s neck and pulling off his jeans. Looking over his shoulder, George saw for the first time the size of Wade’s cock. It was big. It was no wonder why Wade was practically swimming in girls all the time. It turned up and stood proud and erect, pointing straight at George’s anus, as Wade emptied slick over it. Then, he rubbed his colossal dick between the two hefty, round cheeks of George’s ass. 

‘Aren’t you gonna use a condom?’ George asked shakily.

‘Oh, buddy,’ Wade replied, ‘we ain’t gonna need one.’

Grabbing hold of George’s hips, Wade pushed his erection down and lined it up with George’s entrance, and began to push forward. Slowly, softly the large, hard rod made its way inside George, and he had to do everything within his power to scream out in pain and pleasure. Wade’s dick was so hot, burning inside him, as it kept on going in, reaching deeper and deeper inside of him, filling him up completely. 

He could feel his asshole burning as the thick, wet dick forced it open, more and more and George had to whimper as it kept on going and going, the wide, long cock opening him up on the inside, and Wade grinned widely as he kept on pushing his penis inside of George’s tight, virgin ass. Finally, he was balls-deep inside of his, and Wade waited a second to appreciate how tight and hot George’s ass was. It wrapped around his dick, and Wade stroked George’s wide ass cheeks. 

‘Can I move?’ Wade asked gently, whispering in George’s ear and pressing his abs against his back.

After a moment of thought, George nodded stiffly, still not used to having something so big inside of him. That was all the confirmation Wade needed; grabbing George’s hips, he dragged his dick out of his tight little ass and George sighed with relief. But then Wade was slowly pushing it back inside of him and faster this time, and George felt the same strange feeling he had before: of being filled up in a place that had never been filled. 

Then Wade’s tongue was in his ear, nibbling and licking, trying to distracted him, as he shot out three quick, short thrusts. George was shaking as they burst through. Finally his entrance had stopped stinging, but he still felt strange. Wade stood upright again, as if knowing the pain was gone, and starting pulling out again.

Once his entire dick was almost out, he shoved it back in, George’s lubricated anus taking all of it, and George’s torso slammed against the door, and he was left gasping. Wade’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him upright, so that they were practically spooning. ‘Maybe the door wasn’t a good idea,’ he could hear Wade smile. Slowly, they stumbled backwards through the room, Wade’s dick still throbbing inside of him. The new movement sent ripples of pleasure down his spine and George whimpered again. 

Then Wade was pulling out again, fully this time. George turned around to ask what he was doing, until he saw Wade sitting on a crate of beer, biting his lip and holding his erection up. George knew what he wanted. Turning around again, George took Wade’s wet, slippery dick in his shaky hands and lowered himself onto it. Quietly, the head poking into him, George asked, ‘How much?’

‘How ever much you want.’

Truthfully, George wanted it all. He wanted the entire, raging cock between his tight, round butt cheeks, destroying his asshole with every thrust, but he knew he couldn’t take it. Not right now at least. Slowly, George lowered himself further onto the dick. He felt it stretch his anus and soon he was sitting on Wade’s lap, his pubes tickling his ass crack. ‘A-da boy, Georgie.’

Then he began to stand up again, before going down once more. George slowly continued this, feeling how Wade’s dick opened him up each time. It felt amazing, and from Wade’s moans and groans, he knew Wade liked it too. So George started going faster. Moving up and down the penis, George’s ass opened and closed, faster and faster, until he could feel the same sensation he had felt that morning, when Wade had fucked him with his fingers. Pleasure tumbled up through his already shaking body and George kept going, Wade’s dick hitting the spot each time, and each time, George’s legs almost buckled.

His own dick was throbbing hard and fat and it bounced up and down every time he moved, slapping against his stomach. And Wade hugged him from behind again, pulling him back. Now George was sitting on Wade like a chair, and Wade’s tongue was caressing every inch of George’s neck. But he didn’t stop moving his hips, letting Wade’s long, fat dick fuck his asshole, hitting his prostate gland each and every time. 

For the second that day, Wade’s hot, wet hand was suddenly around his dick, jacking him off as Wade fucked his asshole. Suddenly, the pleasure was too much, and George felt his orgasm build. ‘Wade, I’m coming!’ he panted. 

‘So am I.’

Before he could do anything, hot, thick cum was shooting from his penis, long strands flying across the room and running down Wade’s hot, tight grip. And Wade could feel how George’s ass tightened with the orgasm, making his feel so much better. George could feel the warm wetness spreading through him and he knew that Wade had filled him with his jizz. 

Slowly, George stood up, letting Wade’s big dick slip out of his wet asshole and watched as Wade licked up all of George cum that was on his hand. It took all of George’s willpower to pull his clothes back on and leave Wade, naked and proud in the bar’s backroom, Wade’s cum dripping from his asshole with every step he took.


End file.
